Cameras which transmit their data using addressed packets via a network are known, and are commonly referred to as web cameras or webcams.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of the manner in which a webcam is connected to a network such as the Internet. In this arrangement, a camera 2 incorporates a web server 4 and is connected to the network 6 via a wired connection 8 such as an Ethernet or USB connection and modem 9. An appropriate Ethernet or USB port 10 is provided on the camera 2, and the modem 9 is situated at any convenient location on the site where the camera is located. The camera views an image through an image capture device in the form of its lens 12 and supplies that image via the wired connection 8 to an authorised viewer at a user terminal such as a PC 14. The user terminal 14 has a web browser 16 which is connected to the Internet 6 in any suitable manner. A wired connection 18 is shown in FIG. 1 but it will readily be appreciated that a wireless connection could be provided. Images transmitted by the camera 2 via the wired connection 8 and the Internet 6 are received via the connection 18 at the user terminal 14 and can be displayed to be viewed by the authorised user.
However, before this can be done the camera 2 needs to be configured. This can be done using the web browser 16 at the user terminal 14 which identifies the camera 2 and transmits suitable configuration information to the camera to allow it to be set up for access by the user terminal 14. This configuration is done using the web browser 16 in communication with the web server 4.
Increasingly it is desirable to replace the wired connection 8 with a wireless or WIFI connection. Such an arrangement is shown in FIG. 2. In FIG. 2, like reference numerals denote like parts as in FIG. 1. In this arrangement, the wired connection 8 has been replaced by a wireless network (WIFI) 7 between the camera 2 and a wireless access point (WAP) 11. The wireless access point is connected to the Internet 6 via a cable connection (e.g. from a model in the WAP 11. The camera 2 has wireless circuitry 20 for implementing the wireless connection and the wireless access point 11 has similar wireless circuitry 22. The WIFI network 7 is secure and the camera 2 can only access this network after it has been suitably configured and authorised.
In order to allow the camera 2 to be suitably configured, a separate wired connection 24 is provided from the camera 2 to the PC 14. That is, there is still a requirement for a port for example an Ethernet or USB port 10 at the camera and it is necessary to use a port at the user terminal for receiving such an Ethernet or USB connection. The need to provide such a port on the camera together with its corresponding circuitry introduces an overhead into the camera. Moreover, this overhead is required only for configuration purposes. Once the camera has legitimately gained access to the WIFI network, the port 10 and its corresponding connection 24 become redundant unless the camera is moved or the WIFI settings are altered.